A One Way Trip
by Geekmaster5000
Summary: Heyy guys! This is a fanfic of Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus, and Nico Coming to the rescue.
1. Falling

The House of Hades

Hey guys! It's ACPJfan101 here with my own fan fiction of The House of Hades. I'm still not Rick! *Single tear runs down face dramatically*  
Leo: But I don't like Rick. He doesn't even let me have a girlfriend!  
Me: I know Leo! Maybe in this book, you can have Hazel. I am a lazel fan.  
Leo: YES! Finally someone lets me have a girlfriend.  
Me: Okay Leo, but just remember. Percabeth comes first!  
Leo: Fine... (Walks away)  
On with the story!

Falling: To descend freely by the force of gravity. They weren't kidding. Just a week ago, I was so excited to see Percy. This week we found Percy, tried (and failed) at making friends with the roman demigods, made friends with Hazel and Frank, fought a tar monster, went to Topeka, went to Atlanta, spent a night talking to Percy (my favorite part of the week) went to Charleston to find a map, almost fainted from the thousands of spiders, escaped Reyna and Octavian, went to Rome, went on a deadly solo quest, broke my ankle, and faced Arachne, who I tricked into building her own trap. Then Arachne wrapped some of her silk around my ankle, and pulled me into Tartarus, with Percy trying to save me, but he ended up falling in with me. In another word. My life sucks. So now, I'm falling into Tartarus, clinging to Percy, while my ankle feels like it's on fire. I looked down and saw the ground rapidly coming closer to us. I squeezed my eyes shut. Impact in 5...4...3...2...1. Right as we were about to hit the ground, we stopped falling. I opened an eye tentatively, gasped, and looked at Percy. He too was also squeezing his eyes shut, and murmuring "Oh gods, I'm dead. I'll never get to see Annabeth again. Hades please let us both go to Elysium." I rolled my eyes.  
"Percy, stop being a Seaweed Brain, and open your eyes." I commanded.  
"Oh, real funny Hades. Your torturing me by making me hear Annabeth's voice for the rest of my dead life. Hahaha."  
"Percy. Shut up and open your eyes. We're alive. You didn't even feel the impact." He opened one eye and looked at the ground, then me.  
"How did you do that? You have GOT to teach me that!"  
"I didn't do anything. Now on to more important matters, how-" Then the invisible force disappeared and deposited us to the floor.


	2. Stupid Ankle

Chapter 2  
Annabeth

"Ow..." I took off my shoe, and looked at my ankle, and nearly passed out from the pain. My face was tight with pain. I took deep breathes, and forced myself not to pass out.  
"Annabeth..." I turned toward Percy, and he looked pained. He was glancing between my foot, and my face.  
"Percy, I'm fine. Really. Now can we get out of here. I've had a pretty bad day between falling into Hell, and fighting Arachne." I looked over and saw the red Pries 500, that fell in from the parking lot. Surprisingly, it wasn't damaged. "Help me walk over to the car." He looked at me skeptically.  
"How are you going to move? You can't even sit up without getting sick. I can see it in your face that you feel sick. Let me carry you." He was right. I did feel sick.  
"One moment." I turned around threw up.  
"Oh gods. Annabeth? Are you okay?" I put up my thumb to signal I was. "Liar. Your puking. Your obviously not." He muttered. I finally stopped a couple minutes later. I laid back down.  
"That. Was. Disgusting." I panted.  
"It wasn't that good from this side either. Are you good now?"  
"Yeah, I think."  
"Your not gonna throw up or anything?"  
"No. I'm done." He picked me up, and saw dots. "Whoa."  
"What?" I looked up at him, and I saw 3 Percy's.  
"I'm just really dizzy. As in, I see 3 of you." He quickened his pace. We reached the car, and he put me in it. I heard something move in the car.  
"What was that?" I asked him.  
"What was what?" He looked really concerned now.  
"Never mind. I thought I heard something move in the car. Lets just go, I'm sure I'm just really stressed out." He chuckled.  
"I think anyone would be stressed out if they fell into Tartarus."  
"Whatever Seaweed Brain. Now, lets go. The faster we go, the faster we get out of here."  
"Agreed." He started it, and we took off.


	3. Monster room

Chapter 3  
Percy

I looked over at Annabeth. She was sleeping. Her face was scrunched up in pain, and her hair was plastered to her sweaty face. I had fed her some more ambrosia, and she finally fell asleep. Her foot was still broken though. I looked down the cave. I hoped Nico would keep his promise and lead them to Epirus. I know he will. I saw a light, and I woke up Annabeth.  
"Annabeth. Wake up. We're about to enter a new room." She opened her eyes, and groaned. "How's your foot?"  
"Fine. Okay, so, maybe not fine. It hurts, but not like earlier." I stopped the car, and got out. I helped her out. She got on my back, and I started to walk. We walked into the room, and I almost dropped Annabeth. There were about 20 dracaena, 10 Earthborns, and many other monsters that I couldn't even name. There must have been about 100 total. I ran out of the room, and put Annabeth in a corner.  
"Stay here! I don't want you hurt even more."  
"Percy, I can take care of myself. Let me fight!" She wasn't putting up much of a struggle. I could tell she was tired.  
"No. Stay here!" She didn't argue. I gave her a knife that I found on the ship's armory. Then I walked into the room.


	4. Captured

Chapter 4  
Percy

I fought what seemed hours. I was worn out. I must have killed about 80 monsters. I'd gone through three-fourths of the monsters. I was taking out some with a single blow. All I kept in my head was I need to protect Annabeth. I was almost done with the monsters when I heard a scream. I knew that scream. I sliced the last monster, and ran out of the door I first came through. There was Annabeth and Minotaur. The Minotaur had Annabeth in his grasp. She was hanging several feet off the ground, and she was upside down. Her face was red, and she looked ready to pass out. She had blood trickling down her face, from her nose. It looked crooked. I came out, and a couple of rouge demigods jumped me. They took my sword, and tied my hands. The Minotaur dropped Annabeth, and she fell to the ground. She groaned.  
"Annabeth!" I fought against my captors. They tightened their grip, and I couldn't escape. They pushed me toward the car, and they popped open the trunk. I got shoved in, and then something landed on top of me. Annabeth was thrown on top of me, and her hands were tied too. They started the car, and they zoomed down the cave.  
"Annabeth."  
"Yeah?"  
"You okay?"  
"Uh... No. I feel like my brain is being hit with a hammer, and my nose is still bleeding. My ankle is still broken, and I feel like crap."  
"Oh... That qualifies as not okay."  
"Ya think? Do you know where we're going?"  
"No, but the car just stopped." I heard the car door slam. "What do we do?"  
"I don't know. Just go with it. I dropped the knife when the bull grabbed me."  
"What happened back there?"  
"Well, after you left I waited for about an hour. Then I heard something come down the hallway. I got the knife ready. Then the Minotaur came running down the hall with 2 other demigods behind it. One demigod came up to me and I slashed at him. They other came up behind me and put a chokehold on me, while the other punched me in the nose. I'm pretty sure It's broken. Then the Minotaur came over, and grabbed my bad foot, that's when I screamed and you came. Now I feel like I'm gonna pass out, because my vision is going fuzzy."  
"Oh gods Annabeth. I shouldn't have left you alone." Then the trunk popped open. Two guys grabbed me, and hauled me out. I slammed on the ground, and two new guys tried to pull out Annabeth, but she fought against them. They finally managed to pulled Annabeth out. I now saw how pale she was. There was blood smeared down her face, and tight with pain.  
"Annabeth!" The guards tightened their grip on me. They dragged us out, and down a cave. I kept looking over at Annabeth, but she was too much in pain to move much. We arrived a couple minutes later. There at the end of the cave were the doors of death. Unfortunately, there was Gaea, in her earthen clothing, and sleeping expression.


	5. Are you in?

Chapter 5  
Nico

We were all standing on the deck, looking at the stretch of land that was Greece. I heard Leo's voice coming over the intercom.  
"Uh... I suggest that unless you want to be thrown overboard, then you should get onto the lower deck. Just a thought." We all ran downstairs. The ship shuddered and made a Thunk! We all went on the upper deck, and saw that we had landed on the green of park. The mortals there were staring at us amazed.  
"Follow me." I said. "I know where to go. Does anyone know where we are first." Everyone shook their heads. I looked at all of them. Piper's eyes were all red and puffy. Leo kept shaking his head saying it was all his fault. Hazel tried to comfort him, and Frank kept eyeing them. Jason was holding hands with Piper also trying to comfort her. I was the least bothered by what happened. Sure, I was upset. I felt like I just lost a brother, but I knew they were alive. I would've sensed it if they died. Percy had taught me, no matter what, just keep going. Don't stop for anything.  
"How can you not be upset Nico?" Piper asked me. " I mean... Percy was practically your brother."  
"Yeah, why aren't you upset?' Jason asked suspiciously.  
"Well, a few years ago when I lost Bi-Bianca." I paused. My voice cracked a little at her name. "When I lost her, Percy taught me eventually to put aside my feelings and just keep moving. We're not forgetting, just moving on. That's what I'm doing now. Now we can either sit here and mope around not helping Percy and Annabeth, or we can put aside our feelings, and move on to save them." Everyone was staring at the ground.  
"Fine. If none of you are ready, then I'll just go on my own." I turned around and started walking when I heard someone.  
"Wait!" It was Hazel. "I'm not leaving you again. We're a team. We do this together."  
"I agree with Hazel." Frank stood next to them with a grin.  
"Don't leave me out!" Yelled Leo.  
"If repair boys going, someone will have to keep him in check." Piper said.  
"Well, I guess even if I didn't want to go, then I would be outnumbered." Jason said.  
"Wait." Piper said. "What about coach?"  
"Oh yeah." I said. "Coach!" I yelled to the deck. His head popped up.  
"What? Is there a monster?"  
"No. Guard the ship please while we are gone? You can go anywhere, just keep the ship in view."  
"Got it cupcake. Be careful. Just IM me if you need me to kick some butt!" I laughed.  
"We will coach!" We were off to Epirus.  
**So guys, I must know. Do you want Lazel? Or do you want Frazel? I personally want Lazel, but my vote won't effect. Just Review and tell me! If you give me an idea, then I'll read some of your stories, and give you a shout out! I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm going to New York this weekend. I'll try to write on Monday! Should be up by Friday!**


	6. Directions

Chapter 6  
Nico

We went up to a woman to ask her what town we were in.  
"Excuse me, miss? Um... Could you tell us what town this is?" She looked at me weird. Duh, people in Greece speak Greek.  
_"Excuse me, miss? Um... Could you tell us what town this is?"_ She made an 'Ah ha' face, and spoke back.  
_"You are in Epirus. Why?"_  
_ "We are here to visit, and our family got lost on our way."_  
_ "Okay, well, good luck."_  
I walked back to my friends, and told them.  
"Wow, good parking skills Leo." Hazel told him. He turned a little pink, earning a glare from Frank, and a blush back from Hazel. It was clear they liked each other, but it almost seemed like they knew each other longer that this quest.  
"Guys, we need to find the doors. Where are they Nico?" Piper asked trying to break the tension between the 3.  
"It's in a desert in the upper part of town. We should get there by tomorrow if we keep walking."  
"Okay, lets go before it's too late."


	7. Gaea

Chapter 7  
Annabeth

Between the giant hitting my ankle, being dragged out of a car, and dragged down a cave, my ankle was in serious pain. I was going in and out of consciousness. My face was scrunched up, and it had dried blood smeared down my face. When we finally reached the end of the tunnel, I saw the doors, then I saw Gaea.  
"Gaea, I swear, when our friends find us, your going to pay for all what you put us through."  
"Ah yes, Percy Jackson, I've known this would happen eventually." I shivered. The voice was coming from the ground. It felt like vibrations in my head, but I could still hear her. "My, my, you two look terrible. How are you still alive? Although, it looks like she won't hang on for much longer."  
"No..." I said weakly. That probably wasn't very convincing considering I passed out for.


	8. Break out attempt

Chapter 8  
Annabeth

When I woke up again, I was in a dirt room. My head hurt and so did my ankle. Once my vision cleared, I picked up my head, and looked around. Next to me, I saw Percy. He was sleeping. The room we were in, looked like a dirt prison. I remembered what happened before I passed out. Gaea. She was almost awake. The doors are somewhere close to us. The guards had taken Percy's sword. I waited for Percy to wake up. Eventually he did. He looked around confused.  
"What happened?"  
"Good question. I was about to ask you the same thing. You don't remember?" He sighed.  
"No. Wait, if the walls are made of dirt, do you think we can break it?" I shook my head.  
"Do you really think that will work? I mean... It's probably magic, or the rooms enchanted to do something.  
"Well, we'll see soon." He started to bang against the walls, and I felt ropes lasso around my torso, legs, ankles, arms, and hands.  
"Percy! Stop!" He looked over at me, and he ran over to me.  
"Are you okay? What happened?"  
"Oh dear. Seems that you two are getting into a lot of trouble. I think you need to be separated for a while." Gaea spoke.  
"No!" Percy yelled. I felt the ropes pull me through the wall.


	9. Dreaming

Chapter 9  
Nico

As I led them through Greece, we talked about past adventures, trying to lift each others spirits.  
"I remember after escaping the Labyrinth, Percy told me about how Annabeth kissed him on Mount St. Helens after it erupted. He was in love. I don't even want to know what Annabeth would do to him if she found out that Rachel kissed Percy." I said. I heard choking noises from Jason, Leo, and Piper.  
"Rachel did WHAT?" Piper said.  
"Yeah. You guys didn't know they dated for a few months? Huh..." I said nonchalant.  
"How... What..." Jason's face looked priceless. I burst out laughing, scaring everyone, resulting in more laughter from me.  
"He's lost it." Hazel said.  
"Couldn't agree more." Frank agreed.  
"Come on dead boy, let's keep going." Piper said. She started to push me along. We walked for a while, and by the time it was night, we were all wiped out.  
"I vote on sleeping, then ASAP tomorrow we set off again." I said. They all nodded in agreement. As soon as I laid down I fell asleep. Did anyone tell you about demigod dreams? They really suck. In my nightmare, I saw Percy in a dirt cell. He was scraped up, and I didn't see Annabeth anywhere.  
"Percy!" His head shot up, and looked around. "Who... Nico?"  
"Yeah, dude it's a dream! We're coming to save you! Where's Annabeth?" His face turned pained.  
"I don't know. I was trying to escape this, when these ropes wrapped around her. It was Gaea, and the ropes pulled her through the wall. I don't know what happened after that, but listen, you gotta hurry! I have no clue what they're doing to her."  
"I'll try, and Perce. Don't do anything stupid."  
"Same to you." Then my dream shifted. I saw Annabeth tied to a pole. Her nose looked broken. There was dried blood on her face. Her face was pale, and her arms were all scratched and bloody. Gaea strode over to her.  
"You have a friend." She smiled evilly, and I saw something step out of the shadows. Annabeth screamed, and started thrashing around. I wanted to run to her, and help her, but I couldn't move, or speak. I looked back over to the shadows, and saw something that chilled me to the bone. There was Arachne. Now I understood why Annabeth was freaking out. Spiders are her worst fear. Arachne went over to Annabeth, and Annabeth's eyes were squeezed shut. Tears streamed down her face, and she was hyperventilating.  
"Hello Annabeth. How nice to see you again." She touched Annabeth's face and Annabeth screamed. "Can't you do something about her screams? They're staring to hurt my ears." Arachne complained. I didn't think spiders had ears, but I looked past that. I saw Gaea gag her, and then my dream ended.


	10. Separated

Chapter 10  
Annabeth

I fell through, and landed on the ground. The ropes released me, and I looked around. I saw a couple of demigods came over to me. They grabbed me, and tied me.  
"Bring her to me. You can do whatever you want to her, but do try not to kill her. Her time will come soon."  
One threw me over his shoulder, and started walking down a hall. I thrashed around, and he dropped me. I slammed to the ground, and groaned. I landed on my back, and the air was knocked out of my lungs. I struggled to regain my breath. The guy came over, and kicked me in stomach. I gasped and tried to gasp for breath that wouldn't come to me. He grabbed my ankle, and dragged me down the hall. When we went over rocks, my arms would scrape against it. When we finally arrived, I saw Gaea sitting on an earthen throne. She smiled as we entered. The guy left me laying down on the floor in the middle of the room. Gaea got up and came over to me. She still had a sleeping expression on. She dragged me over to a pole, and tied me to it. I was exhausted, and I didn't have the strength to fight back.  
"It's time for revenge." Revenge? Then I saw something in the shadows, and I knew what it was. I screamed.


	11. Story Time

Chapter 11  
Nico

I had to tell someone. Annabeth was being tortured by fear. Percy was trapped in a cell. I went over to Hazel, and woke her up.  
"What do you want Nico?" She grumped.  
"I had a dream. It's really important, and you're the only one I trust fully." I told her about the dream. She had silent tears streaming down her face by the end.  
"Oh Nico! What are we gonna do? How do we even know what's going to happen? What if they're dead already?"  
"Come on Hazel! We can do this! We'll just keep sticking to the plan. We go to Epirus, find the House of Hades, get them out of Tartarus, defeat Gaea, and close the doors." I heard someone sit up. I turned and saw Leo.

"Hazel? What's wrong?" I smiled to myself. This was perfect to get them together.  
"Night Hazel." I laid back down, and pretended to fall asleep. Instead I was listening to them. I heard Leo come over to Hazel. Hazel was crying harder, and Leo was comforting her. I fell asleep to the sound of them kissing.


	12. Comfort

Chapter 12  
Hazel

When I started crying, I heard someone getting up. I turned toward the noise, and saw Leo getting up. He saw came over to us, and lit his hand. He saw me, held me, and said soothing words as he stroked my hair.  
"Don't worry. Your okay. It's okay." I looked over at Nico, and he was laying back down, sleeping. I turned back toward Leo, hugged hugged him. I buried my face into his shirt, until I stopped crying. I looked up at him, and saw our faces were only inches away. I leaned up, and kissed him, and he kissed me back. It was like fireworks were exploding behind me. From there on, I knew that Leo was the one for me. I just didn't know how I was going to tell Frank.  
**This chapter is too Pandora? Did I get that right? Who wanted Lazel, so here you go. Also I want to give a shout-out to Megzdancer is probably my most awesome fan! Thanks a lot! So, after this I'll be doing a sequal called "The need for a cure." I'm not going to tell you about it, cuz it will give away the ending! Peace out! Virtual cookies for everyone! :D**


	13. The House of Hades

Chapter 13  
Nico

In the morning we told everyone about the dream. As the story went on, the air became more tense, and depressed. When the story ended, Jason was holding Piper, comforting her. Leo was holding Hazel's hand. Frank wouldn't even look at them.  
"Lets keep moving. The faster we go, the faster we can end this stupid quest. We packed up, and left. We walked for 2 hours, and we finally found the spot.  
"Uh, Nico? There's nothing here."  
"That Mr. Blonde Superman, is where you're wrong." He looked at me as if I'd gone crazy. I saw the rock on the ground, and used my powers to open a tunnel, that led to the house of Hades. I turned around, and everyone stared at me with a mixture of awe, and confusion.  
"How did you-"  
"It's a Hades thing. Now lets go!" We started running down the tunnel. We ran for a half hour, until we finally came to the end of the hall. I ran to the giant mansion at the end of tunnel. Even though I'd seen the mansion before, I was still amazed. It was made from obsidian walls. The only lights were from green torches. I turned the knob, and walked inside. Everyone started to follow, when right as they were about to pass through the doorway, they all bounced off, as if there was a rubber wall there. Leo was in the front, and got the worst of it, he hit his head first, and now he had blood leaking out of his nose. He fell backwards knocking everyone else down in the process.  
"Leo! Get off us!" Leo got up, then Hazel, who was blushing like mad, Frank, who looked so mad, I wouldn't be surprised if I saw steam come out of his ears, Piper, who was also blushing, and Jason, who was laying on the ground, trying to regain his breath after being crushed.  
"What just happened?" Groaned Leo who was still trying to stop the bleeding.  
"I think only monsters, and children of Hades can get through." Jason said.  
"Hazel can you come through?" I asked.  
"Let me try." She put her hands forward and they flattened.  
"Guess only Hades. Not Pluto." I nodded.  
"So I guess I have to go on from here by myself."  
"Wait! Maybe you can give clearance for us. Like what we do at camp for Tyson." Piper said.  
"Maybe... Here, let me try. I give Piper Mclean permission to enter." Piper stepped forward, and walked through. "I give Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, and Frank Zhang permission to enter." They stepped through one at a time. When they all got through the door, we entered the first room we saw, and we saw the doors.


	14. Dreaming Again

Chapter 14  
Annabeth

Did I mention that I hate being a demigod? First the Titan War, then Percy disappears, then all of this with Gaea. Can't I just have a nice, steady life for once? Apparently not, because I wouldn't be here now, tied to a pole, being tortured by fear. Arachne had controlled spiders to crawl all around me. I was trying very hard not to pass out. That failed when a giant tarantula crawled up my arm. After I passed out, I had a dream. I saw Nico and everyone else in the mansion. They were running toward giant doors. They passed through, and ran into Tartarus. I woke up again, and saw I was in the cell again. Except this time, Percy wasn't here.


	15. Rescue?

Chapter 15  
Percy

When I felt the ropes wrap around my arms, I knew I was in trouble. I got dragged out, just like Annabeth did. A few guys were waiting for me. They tied me, and started to drag me down a hall. A few minutes later, I saw Annabeth being dragged down the hall. She had spider bites all over her, and she was unconscious. I started struggling. A guy kicked me in the leg. They dragged me back to the Throne room, and tied me to a pole. I saw tiny drops of blood in the sand. Gaea came over, and she stood over me.  
"Percy, if you were smart, I wouldn't struggle. You saw what happened to Annabeth." She smirked. She turned back toward one of my guards.  
"Bring Miss. Chase back." He ran off, and I glared at her.  
"Leave her out of this! You've done enough to her!" I yelled. Then they brought her in. She was conscious again, and she was fighting.  
"Let Go! I swear, if you don't let me go, I'll kill you!" Gaea turned toward her, and she snapped her fingers. Her guards picked her up, and dropped her on the ground. She landed on her wrist, and her face scrunched up with pain. She groaned, and rolled off of it. I saw the bone, and it was out of it's socket. It was definitely broken. They grabbed her arm again, and she screamed from the pain. They brought her over to the pole and tied her up, She looked like she was going to pass out.  
"Now, we'll take you to the ceremony grounds, to fully wake me!" The guards came over to us, and were about to untie us when our friends burst through the doors.


	16. Too easy

Chapter 16  
Jason

When we entered through the doors, we saw Percy and Annabeth tied to a pole. Annabeth was a crying uncontrollably, her nose was broken, and her ankle was still broken. Her wrist was also broken. She had little bites all over her. She must have been in a lot of pain, because she never cried in front of anyone unless it involved something very bad. Percy looked only scraped and bruised. He was trying to calm down Annabeth unsuccessfully. We didn't see Gaea, which was really weird. Nico, Leo, and I battled the 3 guards. When we defeated them, we went over to where Piper and Hazel were waiting for us to finish. Piper and Hazel started to jog over to Annabeth and Percy, when Gaea slid through the dirt right in front of them. They skidded to a stop, and stared in horror. Gaea flicked her finger, and they flew into the opposite wall. Leo blasted fire toward Gaea, and she disappeared. We ran over to Percy and Annabeth, and untied them. Annabeth had stopped crying after Gaea left, but she was shivering uncontrollably. Percy stood up, and Annabeth tried to stand. She fell back to the ground, and passed out, but Percy caught her. He picked her up, careful of her wounds, and we started running.


	17. Waking up

Chapter 17  
Percy

We were finally free of Tartarus. We closed the doors, and we were out of Epirus. We were on the boat, and I was sitting in the infirmary, waiting for Annabeth to wake up. We were sailing for camp, to help the battle. I was holding Annabeth's hand on her good arm. Her arm and foot were set and in a cast. Her nose was fixed from the ambrosia. I was talking to her, telling her about how brave she was. I leaned over and kissed her. Her hand squeezed mine, and I pulled back.  
"Annabeth?" She didn't respond. "Come on wake up." I bent over and kissed her, and her eyes fluttered open. I pulled back, and touched her face.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
"Where are we?"  
"On the boat. We escaped. Everyone's here."  
"And Gaea?" I sighed.  
"She escaped." Her eyes widened in fear.  
"Oh gods, oh gods." Her bottom lip trembled.  
"Shh... It's okay. We're together."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Back to camp. Your in no shape to fight now, but we'll be there in about 3 days. By then, you should be ready."  
"What are my injuries?"  
"You have a broken wrist, broken ankle, you had a broken nose, but it was fixed. We cleaned up your face. Do you think you can get up? We have crutches." I nodded over to the corner of the room, where there were crutches leaning against the wall.  
"Yeah. I think so." She sat up, and her face paled. A few minutes later, she grabbed them from me, and I helped her get up. She griped the crutches, and expertly started to walk down the hall.  
"How did you do that?" I asked.  
"I broke my foot when I was 11. It was in a cast for a month, because it wasn't an important injury."  
"I didn't know that."  
"You didn't ask, so I didn't tell."  
"Touché"


	18. Revenge

Chapter 18  
Annabeth

We walked into the Mess Hall, and found everyone there. They were all lounging in the chairs, but when I came in, they all straightened, and looked at me. I sat down, and everyone starred at me. I got defensive, but then realized that they were waiting for me to start.  
"Well, what are we going to talk about?"  
"I don't know about anyone else, but I want to hear what happened down there." Jason said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Percy came over, and sat down next to me, and our hands automatically found each other. Our fingers intwined, and I took a deep breath, and told them what happened. They all stared at us in shock. Everyone except Nico.  
"Nico, you don't seem shocked or anything." I said.  
"Hey, I've seen you two in action. I never doubted you guys." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I felt a jolt of pain in my ankle, and I groaned.  
"What?" Percy asked.  
"My foot still hurts. And I'm really tired."  
"Here, lets go to your room."  
"No funny business you two!" I looked at him with a confused expression.  
"My foot and wrist are broken. Do you really think-"  
"Okay!" Percy stepped in. "Lets go!" He handed my crutches, and we left for my room.  
"How do you think camp is?" I asked him.  
"We can't even be sure that they have even started yet. But if they did, then I think it's an even fight. Right now, I think we need to focus on getting there." I nodded, and we arrived at my door. He opened the door for me, and I went over to the bed. I laid down, and Percy sat down next to me. He brushed the hair out of my face, and kissed me goodnight. He got up to leave, but I caught his hand.  
"Please. Don't leave. Not until I fall asleep." He came over, and laid down next to me. I put my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. After a while of listening to the steady beating of his heart, and the slow rocking of the ship I finally fell asleep.


End file.
